polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Moroccoball
Moroccoball is a countryball in northwest Africa He has Western Saharaball and might have some new enemies. He's currently on the quest to anschluss every single last piece and chunk of clay to its surroundings, But thankful that morocco is of best allies with USAball History Moroccoball evolved from a 8ball in Caliphateball and, later, in a colony of Franceball. He became independent only in 1956. Nowadays, Moroccoball claims Western Saharaball as his rightful clay. Relationship * Algeriaball - YOU ARE THE WORST STRONK I WILL DISTROY DISTROY YOU ALGERIA YOU ARE A SAND-COMMIE! Algeria is the new hitler * Tunisiaball - Best clay ever i wont anschluss him best child * Libyaball - I of hearings you want to Kill me well, i not mad at all i think yuo are so mad to pl0x kill me because your insane but im not insane as a unpolitely clay as you thank you for killing him * Egyptball - former friend * USAball - Best country, Russia shall fear * Russiaball - Best country i teamwork with him * Saudi Arabiaball - We teamwork * Turkeyball - REMEMBER THAT I BECAME A SECOND OF OTTOMAN, DONT EXPECT THAT YOUR STRONGER THAN ME * ISISball - Evil Terroristic cannot be accepted untrustworthy maniaciful trickster of an monster how lives in hell! this evil thing must be distroyed! * ] Yemenball - EVILLINE! you distroyed my F-16!1!11!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT NEVER FORGET * Iranball - EVIL NUCLEAR TERRORIST YOU BLOW UP PEACEFUL CITIES TERRORIST! * Israelcube - FREE PALESTINE! * Palestineball - Poor sad country :( yuo are of the saddest while israel is keep bombing you, hope you wont get annoyed by israeli jets bombin your sad country * Netherlandsball - The only thing my moroccans come into your country, is that you're country legalized smoking * Franceball - Is of amazing friend * South Africaball - YOU SUPPORT WESTERN SAHARA?, I KNEW THAT THE AFRICAN UNION IS THE NEW COMMUNISM! * Western Saharaball - stop doing your hurr durr im sick of you... It keeps going through my head * Germanyball - NAZI! * Spainball - YOU ARE THE WORST COUNTRY, gib give me little ceutas plus melillas back! How to Draw Draw Moroccoball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this red # Draw a green five-pointed star border # Draw the eyes (and a fez) and you've finished. FaceblockFacebook page https://www.facebook.com/KoMoroccoBall Gallery Zk5f5g9.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png The Future of Morocco.png NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png|Always Use Protection Letting go.png P7pkPJ1.png D5L3tlX.png game of cups.jpg Latin culture.png MoroccoBall.jpg Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png WOwDEQS.png TTmRjDq.png eyjiKS8.png Opera Mundi new.png LzRdFjs.png CK5BEHn.png 'iVU5pMO.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Morocco card.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png Category:Africa Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:French Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:La Francophonie Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Norse Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Rich Category:Berber Countryballs Category:Morocco Category:Monarchy Category:French speaking countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Satan Category:Mountains Category:Desert Category:Muslim lovers Category:Homosex removers Category:Independent Category:Nomads Category:Afroasiatic Category:Kebab lover Category:Muslim lover